


Rejected

by Arandomwitch



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anger Management, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandomwitch/pseuds/Arandomwitch
Summary: Marceline is known to have anger issues. On this particular night, she's having a hard time managing her urge to wreak havoc and chop someone in half, because how could a particular princess reject her?!Bubbline, violence, unhealthy ways of dealing with feelings.





	Rejected

There was a loud cracking sound as rock crashed against rock, followed by a cascade of rumbling stones and parts of brick, as what was once a solid enough wall crumbled to the ground. A completely innocent wall that was once part of a nice little house. Marceline huffed and bit down on her own lips as her conscience decided it was ok to show up uninvited.

She was angry. It was an easy enough emotion to single out of the library of different fires burning inside her chest. She was familiar with anger. An angry Marceline sometimes meant that innocent enough walls were going to get an untimely demolition and even perhaps a nice little renovation afterward. Or so she told herself, as she attempted to fly further away. Attempted, because her flight path seemed to have her rocking from right to left, like an injured bird. Or a pretty damn drunk bat. Because earlier that night she opted to drink some alcohol with her red. For courage, she told herself. To make the incessant buzz of feelings inside her quiet up, she told herself later. It didn't matter, because right now she was furious.

The only thing that could make her feel better was to chop someone in half. To suck someone's essence out. To destroy, to reap chaos.

There were suddenly lights around her and with them sounds of people. She lowered herself to the ground and looked around. It was a familiar setting, a street of bars in Wizard city where she sometimes went to play or chill. She liked it because everyone here was a shady character and it made her feel like she didn't stand out from the crowd. At least not in the way she felt herself being different when she hung around Finn and Jake. Or when she was even in the slight vicinity of the Candy Kingdom or its ruler.

She felt something make contact with her left shoulder, »Hey, watch where you're going!« someone growled.

She snapped her head in the direction of the unfortunate soul that dared touch her in her current state. She felt her head morph, all monstrous features and rows of sharp teeth. It was a demon. A big, fat and ugly creature with numerous arms, two large clawed feet, three beaks, and yellow eyes. She could smell it belonging to the Naightosphere, which meant it was under her domain. She was the rightful heir after all.

»You better run, buddy.« she growled, taking a step toward it, her hands flexing, now in the shape of sharp talons.

»Or what, what is a pretty little princess like yourself gonna do?«its beaks laughed.

She has never been called a princess and it didn't bode well with her current mood. Actually, it clashed horribly. She didn't have time to think as she yelled and threw herself at the ugly demon. It came down under her knees, her talons tearing through the soft flesh on its abdomen. There was a loud shriek from its beaks and two of its many arms made their way to her shoulders, pushing her off with surprising strength. She flew through the air, landing on her back, leaving a trail on the dusty floor.

It was big and strong and apparently not as stupid as it looked, because it hastily retreated, clutching at its bleeding abdomen.

Marceline laughed. She did like a hunt. So she grabbed her axe bass from her back and flew behind the demon. She raised herself high in the sky, feeling the adrenaline burning through the lingering effects of alcohol. She could think more clearly now. Taking a deep breath, so she could peak up the unmistakable Nightosphere smell, and the smell of blood. Even though she drank red for sustenance, the smell of blood still made all of her skin tingle with delight and anticipation. It made her laugh maniacally as she flew out of Wizard city. It was time for some fun. The vampire turned invisible and observed as the demon slowed its pace, probably thinking it was a safe distance from a possible pursuer.

She flew in front of it and stuck out the handle of her instrument, fighting the urge to snicker, as one of the demon's legs struck it and it lost its balance stumbling and falling forward. It sat, looking around with panic in its yellow eyes.

»You know it's rude to call a girl a princess when she's a queen.« she sang from behind it, still invisible. The demon turned around jumping to its feet.

She made herself visible, grinning a sharp pointy smile.

»Come on lady, I don't want no trouble.« it said with a screech from one of its beaks.

»Well, son.« she flew a little closer, so it could see the full glory of its reaper, »You should have thought about that before you offended the sole heir of Hunson Abadeer's realm.«

It gulped, finally recognizing her. She didn't spend much time in the Nightosphere and when she did, interacting with the demon crowd was not one of her priorities. So most of them knew her only by reputation, which wasn't something she could be proud of, as far as she knew. Not something she would brag to her mother about at all.

It made a start, trying to flee in the opposite direction, but his time she was prepared. With a swooshing sound, the blade of the axe bass sliced through its right leg like it was made from butter.

»You're being rude again.« she said as she watched it collapse to the ground, blood turning the floor a nice red shade. »I'm trying to have a conversation here.«

»You need to hear why just calling someone a princess doesn't fly with me.« she said sternly, deciding that the demon was going to die tonight one way or another, so she could vent to him a little. A free therapy session if you will. She used to do this when she was hunting down vampires and frankly, it was cathartic.

»Maybe you don't know, but there are many princesses in the land of Ooo.« she started, sitting crossed legged in the air, the axe bass flung by her side. » And one in particular, the most princessy of them all, she created her own kingdom, ya know? Actually created all the peeps that she now rules.« She sighed, sadness creeping up its way on her emotional palette. »And, you know, she broke up with me. Twice.« she paused for dramatic effect, which the demon took as an invitation to start talking.

»I'm sorry your highness, I'm definitely not calling anyone a princess again and if your evilness would allow- AAAGHH« it screamed as the axe lodged itself into its left foot, pinning him into place.

Marceline resumed her cross-legged sitting position in the air, leaving the axe lodged in the ground. »As I was saying, before being interrupted, she broke my heart.« she sighed, »and I can't let go of the feelings you know… believe me, I tried dating other people, but if she calls me – only when she needs something, of course; I come running.« tears started welling in her eyes, threatening to spill. »Or flying usually. Anyway, so we have been getting on better lately, being all civil and friendly.« she put up air quotes with her fingers on the last three words. »I guess I was getting my hopes up again.« some tears escaped her eyes and she sniffed.

»Not even in a romantic way, you know. I don't see how that would work again since she still has her kingdom and I'm still an outcast that would just be in her way.« she paused, wiping some more tears away with her hands, smearing some of the demon's blood from before all over her face.

With a calmer voice she continued, »One of the reasons we were so good together is the fact that we always had great sex. Like, out of this world, mind-blowing sex, ya know?« the demon nodded in fear, as she looked at him expectantly.

»So I've been getting really frustrated here since nobody can even get to her knees in that respect. No pun intended.« she winked as the demon winced, presumably with disgust. »So basically I had this brilliant idea that we could get together once in a while, for these kinds of activities, since she also doesn't seem to have any semblance of a personal life. Her pizza is all business, no fun.«

»And you know what she SAID?« she suddenly stood in the air, flying higher, »I even had to get a little drunk to do this and she flipping said it was a BAD IDEA!« she huffed, flying a circle around the demon.

»That she likes the way our relationship is right now, that we're friends again and that she doesn't want to complicate things. What kind of messed up logic is that?!« she stopped in front of the demon again, who wisely chose to remain silent at the rhetorical question.

»Nobody has ever rejected me! I mean look at me!« she continued shouting, fury rising in her chest again. »What am I supposed to do with myself now?!« she raged, looking at the sky as if it has offended her.

Suddenly something shot past her, into the sky, punching her in the face as it breezed by. She was thrown at the ground, a bit disoriented, as she tasted her own fresh blood. Looking up she saw the fat demon in the sky, apparently, it had the ability to grow giant black wings, making its retreat.

She screamed and lunged for the axe bass, still stuck deep in the ground, by the demon's severed lower extremities. Wasting no time she grabbed the handle, forcing both feet against the ground as she jumped with all her force, dislodging the blade and propelling herself into the night sky.

It was a cloudy night, no stars or moon to light what was now her battlefield. But it didn't matter, her vampire eyes could see through the darkness perfectly. And her target was big, fat, and nowhere near as fast as her. She zoomed through the air, barely noticing that there were now lights beneath her.

A sense of dread washed through her. There was a giant tree, around it a candy castle with flowing candy rivers. It was adorned in pink fairy lights and big spotlights lighting up Princess Bubblegums party, happening in the courtyard. The party she fled in her drunken state, before deciding to unleash her murderous rage on this particular pile of flying demonic garbage.

With a fierce battle cry, she zoomed forward, not giving the airborne manure in front of her time to react, before the ax bass chopped off its head. With another quick swoosh, there was another slice, this time through the head, that had yet to fall off on its own, and then through the body, successfully rendering the demon in four pieces.

As body parts and blood rained on the still active party bellow, she heard screaming, sounds of panic and people fleeing the scene as fast as they could.

Marceline smiled to herself, ax bass still raised in front of her, as she slowly lowered toward the castle. Panic, mayhem, and slicing someone in pieces were definitely the cure for her previous bad mood.

»Marceline! What the Glob happened?« she heard a familiar voice call out. Finn was standing amidst the trampled chairs and tables, covered with blood and a good helping of party cake. Most other guests seemed to have made their exit already.

»This dude just came whooshing in, I guess he wanted to crash PB's party.« she shrugged, trying to look innocent, »he basically impaled himself on my axe bass.«

»And that's why he's in pieces all over my front lawn?« she turned around to see a positively furious looking Princess Bubblegum step through the wreckage that was her garden, toward them.

Marceline coughed sheepishly if there was one thing to be afraid of, it was an angry Bonnibel Bubblegum. Finn seemed to agree with her in that aspect, he mumbled an excuse and made his way toward the exit as quickly as he could.

Bonnibel was silent for a moment, a frown on her face as she took Marceline in with her gaze. The vampire quickly lowered her weapon tucking its bloody blade out of view. She must have been covered in blood and dirt, her evening gown torn and mattered.

»Come on.« The pink woman finally gestured the vampire to follow her. Marceline took a few steps forward apprehensively. Bonnibel took her hand and pulled her to the castle. »I've changed my mind about your proposal from before.« she now smiled at the vampire, biting her bottom lip.

As Marceline floated behind Bonnibel, who was still clutching her hand, she took a brief moment to wonder how had her night taken such a turn and how many years of her life such dramatic shifts of emotion would have taken off, if she wasn't immortal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a healthy way (unlike Marceline's, she should go write some angry punk songs instead of beating stuff up) of dealing with some feelings I'm having. So thanks for being my therapists.  
> Also Bonnie being turned on by Marceline being violent is what I live for. This idea came from the awesome Countingwithturkeys and her Musicology series. But I like to think that it's canon anyway.


End file.
